Primarchs of Remnant
by Brewa
Summary: Emps hits the reset button on reality. Terrible with summaries. References to TTS in the entire story. UNDER REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**Feedback is requested. Also, Magnus and Kitten came back yay**

The Emperor of Mankind was torn between a decision. The Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes, Little Kitten, has informed him of the condition of his sons, the Primarchs. He already knew the fates of Magnymagic, and Rogalydondon, as he has seen them and have not felt them die, along with Sanguinus and…no, let us not dwell there. The flesh of his flesh (or what's left of it), the blood of his blood (he doesn't have any), have suffered so.

Thus, we return to the dilemma of the Emperor; should he flip the big "RESET" button on existence, or not. He has heard of the plights of his psyche, his knowledge screaming at him what he must do to keep humanity and the galaxy at large alive. But the part of him that nearly eleven millennia of guilt weighs down begs for another chance. While he has only recently been able to communicate with his people again, he has heard them as they have lived. How they have been downtrodden, and how many of them no longer wish to live even seeing the Space Marines come to save them. He hears their voices even now, wishing how they had never stuck deals with Chaos, how they longed for another shot at life where they did not die by a commissar to keep the fight alive, where they wished for easy life away from the orks, and he hears it all.

"Captain-General." He speaks. "I Must Ask You Your Opinion Of The Decision I Must Soon Make." Even now he can feel his sons, Magnus in his room/library, Rogal building things, Leman Russ in the Warp, Vulkan and Corvus Corax crossing the galaxy, Ferrus Manus in death, Lion El'Jonson wherever he is, Jaghatai Khan racing the Dark Eldar, Angron doing stuff, Perturabo trying to be better than Rogal and everything, Lorgar preaching Chaos to things already in Chaos (because he is a dumb-dumb*), Mortarion cultivating stuff for the big grandpapa, Fulgrim thinking he's the most attractive being ever (he never got around to telling him that his name means 'ugly' in two old Terran languages**), the twins compiling blackmail on everybody that ever existed***, Konrad Curze being edgy, Papa Smurf still being alive, Sanguinius (sob) being (sobsob) dead, and Horus not existing. He knows where all of them are, and weeps for them constantly.

"Yes, my lord? What is it that you would have me do?" Always the polite (and sane) one, the Captain-General asks awaiting anything that he should be asked. Also, his armor is silver now. How did that happen?

"I Have Seen, Heard, And Felt All Of Humanity As They Die And Shall See, Hear, And Feel Them As They Live. Part Of Me Wants To Have Us All Fight To Live In This Grimdark Future, But Another Part Of Me Begs For Me To Push The Big Red Reset Button On Reality. I Have Failed My Sons, The Primarchs, As They Are Doomed To Their Fates. And I Have Failed Humanity In That Many Among Them Have Lead Them Astray, And Many Have Been Wrongfully Condemned. I Am Truly Torn, And I Ask Your Help."

The Captain-General balks, overwhelmed with the weight and power with the situation at hand. After a few moments pass, he answers. "My lord, I feel…unworthy to decide, but I speak for all of the imperium when I say a second chance is deserved whenever someone makes a mistake. Not that I'm saying that you've made a mistake, not at all, QUITE the opposite, in fact, and-" He deflates. "You have my humble opinion, my lord."

"I Thank You, Custodes. My Decision Has Been Made. Inform The Scribes To Send Out A Galaxy Wide Message Demanding All Humans Withdraw From Their Location And Return To Terra. And Send Space Marines Into The Warp To Gather My Sons There. When This Big Button Is Pressed, Humanity Should Be At The Place Where It Began. And Yes, Tell Magnus He Has To Bring Them Out Of The Warp." The Emperor commands. As the Custodes leaves, the Emperor leaves his corporeal being and logs onto the Warpchat.

 _User: Golden Boy has logged on. Say Hello!_

 _MasterOfPlans: Well, "golden boy," what is it? Any holiday that would have us screaming for the hills? Any overpowered players to add to this game? I'm genuinely curious._

 _Golden Boy: Chaos Gods, I have asked little of you in our coexistence. This is the one final thing that I ask. Release my children, the Primarchs, so that they might see their father one last time before his death. I have no ulterior motive to bring them back to my side, or to extract information of your plans. A final wish._

 _Grandpapa Nurgz: So it is true? Your death approaches? How about no?_

 _IshaMe: Come now, dear. He is dying, and you deny him his last wish?_

 _Grandpapa Nurgz: Oh, alright dear. Mortarion is being sent to Terra as we chat._

 _RIPANDTEAR: I'm getting soft. Your kids're on their way._

 _IshaMe: See, how hard was that, dear?_

 _Golden Boy: Thank you._

 _User: Golden Boy has disconnected by user._

 _MasterOfPlans: What's he getting at?_

Many weeks later, his sons stand before him. The rest of the Custodes have adopted their armor, for once. They glance at each other, before looking at their father. His condition has not deteriorated much in the past few weeks, but it is noticeable. He has refused care for his body until the meeting.

"My Sons." He begins, several Primarchs stepping back, not expecting this. "You have been gathered here for my death. This throne is imperfect, and my departure is nigh. My final wish has been for you to be gathered here for this moment. I apologize, for I have been a terrible father to you all." The Primarchs do not expect this, as he has never shown such empathy in the past towards them.

"Well, technically it's also the rebirth of reality, but I guess I neglected to bring that up." That gains their attention quickly. This was unexpected, and the Chaos Gods Listening in jolt in surprise at the extent of this plan. "Oh well, here goes." Every human, xeno, ork, daemon, and entity in reality feels a sudden surge of power, and then there is nothing left.

 **Cliffhanger, cliché, I know, but I need your help with team names. Emps is going to be an adult in this story, and the Primarchs, Kitten, and Sly Marbo**** will be students at Beacon. Whether the Chaos Gods get in on the action is up to you!**

 ***Emps being Emps with his son's choices**

 ****It's true, look it up**

 *****Their Legion would be the ones to do it, you have to admit.**

 ******AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!**


	2. Chapter 2

For the longest time after the Emperor hit the big "Reset" button on reality itself, there was nothing. Another empty beginning. Suddenly, there was existence, in a universe that was just as large, but different. There were no Old Ones, or Necrontyr, or Eldar. Just a single planet began to behold life.

Its sole inhabitants were two brothers, the Brother Gods. And then they set about to work. Or so the legend goes. All humanity knew was that the grimm were there before them. Their clash was a massacre, and until they discovered Dust, all hope was to be lost. The grimm were driven back and humanity began to claim the land.

Long after this, when the Kingdoms were set in motion, and after the academies were set up, two huntsmen, a new husband and wife, began their lives together. Their child was healthy, and after he was born, they named him. He was named Luke after the husband's father, and Aurum as it was their last name. In his crib, Luke slept soundly, until during the night, he dreamed. He dreamed of a future of war, and of countless dead, and soon, he woke up, his left sliver and his right gold. The new Emperor of Mankind.

The first of the Primarchs to awaken was Magnus. He gazed upon a dreary, and dark expanse, the culmination of his father's psyche, he deduced. _'Corvus would love this place,'_ he thought. Then he noticed them; his brothers. And the (now silver) companion, were asleep. He went to the companion to rouse him.

"Wake up, you banana, this isn't nap time." He didn't move at all, and as if to spite him, he rolled over to be more comfortable. "Why, you little-" he said as he began to form a fireball, but was interrupted by him noticing something. There was a presence in his mind, and it was very familiar.

Traveling into his own psyche, the only thing he noticed was the indecisive mollusk on the ground. Well, he was Tzeentch, but didn't look the part. He was tall and lanky, and dressed in a lightish-blue robe with a facemask befitting his nature. It was almost spider-like in that it had multiple sets of eyes, bizarrely tinted so that the wearer could look out without the tint, but an outside observer could not look in without staring back at their ugly face. Magnus decided to skip the foreplay and toast the mollusk.

The git woke up quickly, and on instinct patted out the fire. He then stopped, looked at his hand, at Magnus, and then back to his hand. He gave an incredibly amused giggle (presumably in eldritch), and then spoke. "My, you've done well, providing me a body and all, Magnus. It feels amazing, controls well and doesn't have a floaty control system, unlike other bootleg ports. So, when will we be getting on with conquering the galaxy again?"

Magnus soaked it all in, and gave a half-chuckle himself. "You don't remember, do you? Tzeentch, the Changer of Ways doesn't remember the most important event in history? Ha!" Magnus laughed, and though he couldn't see his face, he knew him well enough to know it was grimacing.

"What are you rambling on about now? I'm TZEENTCH! If there was something important going on in the galaxy, I'd be the first…to know…" Tzeentch was quiet for several moments, and then spoke up again. "It's gone, isn't it? All that's ever happened, and just…gone." Magnus felt a slight pang of sorrow for his third "father," and was about to comfort him when-

"MAGNUS, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WE NEED TO BRING CHAOS TO THE UNCULTURED SWINE OF THIS WORLD! THEN, WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT WHERE THE OTHERS ARE AND BEAT THEIR SORRY-" "NO!" Screamed Magnus.

"YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME! YOU ARE IN **MY** PSYCHE, NOT I IN YOURS! MY FATHER HAS RESET THE UNIVERSE AT LARGE! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL HERE, AND YOU WILL NOT ENSLAVE ME AS A PUPPET TO YOUR GRAND PLANS! SO, I SAY…mmmNO!"

"MAGNUS! YOU _WILL_ SURRENDER YOURSELF SO THAT WE CAN DRAW CHAOS TO THIS WORLD! _"_ Tzeentch exclaimed.

"mmmNO!" Retorted Magnus.

"YES!"

"No!

"YES!"

"NO!"

In the interest of your sanity and time, we will fast forward to the end of their argument. CUE THE INTERDIMENSIONAL 4TH WALL BREAKING WARP SH-

"For the last time, you mollusk. NO!" And with that, the argument ended*. Magnus returned to his father's psyche and noticed his other brothers were dealing with the daemonic children as well. Brushing the surface of their minds, Angron and Khorne were currently yelling at each other, Fulgrim and Slaanesh were…wrestling. Yes, wresting, and definitely not suitable for this type of content, Mortarion and Nurgle were…having a staring/cooking competition? Leaving their minds, he became increasingly aware of Leman Russ charging at him. Magnus was still a chicken, though, so he flew away like a little coward.

"WAAGH! LEMAN! YOU FURRY-" Magnus was cut off by the Wolf King lunging at him. For those who are unable to envision this, why are you reading this, and go watch TTS so you can get a better idea of PEAK PERFORMANCE!

"I'LL RIP OUT YER WOLFIN' THROAT, AN' THEN FINISH WHAT AH WOLFIN' STARTED WIT' YER WOLFIN' SPINE! YOU WOLFIN' **TRAITOROUS SCUM!** " Due to the wolf's screaming, the others roused from their states. And then ALL OF THE WARP BROKE LOOSE!

"Bruva! Look! It's Magnus! Where are you going, Corvus?"

"MAAAAAAGNUUUUUUUUS! prolonged bird noise"

"FLESH! IS! WEEEEEEAK!"

"WHY AM I NOT BEATING THE DARK ELDAR IN THE DRAG RACES?!"

"Did father wake me yet?"

"I HAVE SLAANESH IN MY HEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAD!"

"ROGAL! ROOOOGAAAAL! WHERE IS MY IMPENETRABLE FORTRESS?!"

"It is gone, _Perturabo_. And several things that you could improve upon the next time are-"

"I'M BATMA-I MEAN KONRAD KURZE!"

" **WHY IS KHORNE IN MY HEAD?! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW! HE'S JUST A LAZY BULLY! DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"**

"WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?! I WANNA BE DEAD AND LAZY AGAIN!"

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A COOK-OFF! AND WHAT THE WARP IS GOING ON?!"

"YOU KILLED ME, HORUS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"IT WAS LORGAR WHO DID IT!"

"NO IT WASN'T! MY NEWEST HOLY BOOK FANFICTION SAID IT WAS, er, ALL ALPHARIUS' FAULT!"

" _WE ARE BOTH HERE_? _I THOUGHT I WAS DEAD!_ I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"

So, as you can see, it was like this except a lot longer and a lot more vulgar. Like seriously, trying to do Russ without swearing is almost impossible because 'wolf' can supposedly go in place of his every word and he'd still be cussing us out. Sol, blah blah blah, stuff happens, blah blah blah, insert jokes here, then the Emprah woke up cuz like twenty angry people being angry people with their screaming will wake up a small child. Oh, and Kitten is there too.

" _ **SILENCE, CHILDREN!"**_ Said the Big Daddy E. Yes, I will refer to him as this on occasion. Is this a good name? Will I ever get on with the plot? Find out next time on-ANYWAY THEY GOT QUIET.

"There. Now, children. I am a baby. So, why the WARP are you SCREAMING? Also, you are not there Jaghatai, yes, I did, yes you do, it is gone, you are right, Rogal, yes you are, Konny, yes he is, Angron, you are alive because they never turned off your life support, all sorts of new stuff, Mortary Mort, many things, Sanguinus, no it wasn't, Horus, stop writing fanfiction, Lorgar, everyone who does that is lonely, and you are not dead, Alphy and Omy. Now let me explain."

With his mind powers, since they are in his psyche, he sat them down like children with their hands in their laps and their legs crisscross applesauce. He himself was sitting on a replica of the Golden Throne. "Now, what happened was that I reset the universe. Yes, it really happened, and no, the Inquisition cannot find you here. They do not exist anymore. So, this is a new universe, and I was just born. So, any questions, my little primarchs?"

Kitten and Magnus (unsurprisingly, the nerds), raised their hands. "Yes, companion?" "Are we gonna be born, too? I don't trust a lot of these primarchs."

"Yes, children, you are gonna get born again. I wouldn't have you reborn into a new universe if you were just going to stay in my head and annoy me with ceaseless whining. And Magnus, what is your question, you little nerd you?" The Emperor asked.

"Are we going to learn stuff?" Magnus (unsurprisingly) questioned. "Yes, Magnus. You will not have a brain full of information that will go to waste. Who thinks he is a nerd?" Everyone, Magnus and Kitten included, raised their hand. Angron raised his hand.

" **Will we fight stuff?"** The Emperor pondered on his throne. "I am unaware of what enemies humanity might have here. But when we learn what they are, we will be sure to punch their faces. If they don't have faces, we will punch them where we think they would go." Angron seemed pleased with this answer as Roboute raised his hand.

"What of the stars, father? Will we spread amongst the cosmos once more?" The Emperor pondered once more and responded solemnly. "I do not know if this universe is similar to our own in that regard. If there are more ruinous forces at work here. I do not wish for humanity to become a war machine once more." Magnus raised his hand again.

"I have Tzeentch in my psyche. He doesn't pose much of a threat as far as I've noticed." The others besides Mortarion, Fulgrim, Angron and their father seemed surprised. **"Khorne's being a jerk by sitting on a stool and telling me what to do."** Added Angron. Fulgrim put in, "Slaanesh is in my head."

"Papa Nurgle seemed content just doing nothing." Mortarion stated. The other primarchs (and Kitten) looked on in slight disbelief. The Emperor looked relieved though, that the most dangerous opponents they are aware of thus far are incapacitated. He already knew about Malal because he was asleep in his own head. Things could move forward much more smoothly.

"This Q&A session is now over. Tune in next week for more. Weeee." The Emprah 'exclaimed.'

 ***Finally**

 **So, for those of you who are wondering where Sly is, I have decided that there wasn't a way to fit him in. When you look at TTS, the Emperor, Kitten and the Primarchs are so integral and Sly is a sort of throwaway joke character. Keep the feedback coming though, it improves the story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not claim to own either of these.**

Time passed, and Luke grew up. While his parents weren't always present due to their line of work, it was understandable. The Emperor's previous parents couldn't provide much, as he was born to them long before civilization reached levels where a parent could provide the best they could for their child. His current parents did the best they could, and with each of his accomplishments they were extremely proud. He grew up in a loving household, but still trained himself.

By the time that he was one year old, he was walking expertly, and his parents boasted about him for months to their colleagues. He was reading by the age of two, and learned much of the world of Remnant. Most importantly, the Grimm. His sons, upon learning of their existence, had different reactions. Horus was understandably angry, as was Leman, though he was more excited of worthy foes, Ferrus Manus was eager to fight, as was Fulgrim, eager to draw blood. Many of the primarchs had similar reactions of being eager to fight, but Magnus and Kitten were more interested in their study, finding their weaknesses early on.

If he wished, the Emperor could have anything he wished at any moment because of his psyker powers, but he did not, out of respect, out of challenge, and of keeping Malal under pressure. While his son's dwelled on the surface of his psyche, Malal lay at the bottom, with his psychic might keeping him contained. He did not trust any of the chaos gods, and underestimating them would be detrimental. So, his work of protecting mankind became ever more vigilant.

His own sons did not know, but within their own psyches were their legions, within his own, above Malal, lie everyone else. Every commissar, guardsman, Adeptus Custodes, and so on. He sobbed silently in sorrow and joy that he had humanity under his wing again. The traitors had repented, and the heretics had been cleaned for him. He and his sons bear the weight of the chaos gods, and their influence will cease.

He would do things the right way this time. He would extend the branch of peace whenever he could, and basically not do everything that got him onto the throne in his universe. The Inquisition would be founded and would be more discreet, and the Adeptus Ministorum would never spread his worship through the Lectitio Divinatus as a god, but, as Decius proclaimed, he would be the Man-Emperor of Mankind. Basically, he would be humanity's greatest dad. He would rebuild the Ministorum to hug the heretics, or bring them back peacefully.

Back to reality, time passed quickly. His parents sent him to a daycare during the day to allow him to socialize, and learn how to handle a Grimm attack. He lived on the outskirts of the city of Vale, and made acquaintances easily, but friends were hard to come by. He was much like himself before he intervened, preferring to watch from afar. Time began to pass again.

He attended Signal Academy, being the top of his class very quickly. He began to shape his old weapons into reality once more. The Emperor's Sword was made, along with his clawed gauntlet, and each had the capability to burst into flame upon will thanks to fire dust. Speaking of dust, it was something of intrigue to the Emperor and his sons, pleasantly puzzled by it. Magnus had already begun his theories, from a chemical compound made by asteroid material, to souls in pure form, to the remnants of many things from their old universe, which could explain the name of the planet.

Bullies at Signal tried to bully him into letting them win. Key words being 'tried to,' and he beat them even harder. Soon enough, the four kingdom's representatives were beginning to butter him up to attend their academies. Vacuo and Mistral were immediately out of his choices, as he would not attend in such places that were so inhospitable and filled with greed and vice. Atlas and its technology was a topic of interest, but Vale had one thing that the others did not: Headmaster Ozpin.

The Emperor, along with much of Remnant, knew little to nothing about him besides his position. So, he and his sons hit the books, and began to research (much to the delight of the twins, Magnus and Kitten and the despair of everyone else). They poured over archives and accounts of questionable truth, and with the facts at their side, they made a conclusion. Ozpin was none other than the successor to the wizard from the Story of the Seasons. Given his relationships with people seemingly unrelated to each other in any way aside from their gender, the peculiar circumstances of the women themselves lent to different women bearing similar mannerisms of their supposed "predecessors." This left the only option that Ozpin was involved in some way, and the wizard was the only other person stated in the story itself. While there was other evidence, the story must advance.

So, they bided their time and waited. Outright refusing any advances by Vacuo and Mistral, showing some interest in Atlas, and subtly dropping hints about wishing to meet with Ozpin to discuss enrollment. Their efforts were well spent on a morning like any other. Luke Aurum opened the door to the sight of a man dressed in the attire of a teacher of Haven Academy. Upon the door being opened to the sight of Luke, the man began to speak.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aurum! I'm here as a representative of Hav-" Was as much as the man got out before the door was slammed into his face. Luke took a moment to sigh, perhaps overdramatically, or not, 'Who's to say what the difference is between a normal and unnormal, or even _im_ moral, perhaps even-'the Emperor took a moment to tell Magnus to shut Tzeentch up. Returning to breakfast to partake of his almond waffles with peach syrup*, he was roused from breakfast once again by another knock, but sounding more wooden. Rising again, he opened the door, and in his standard garb stood Ozpin, with his cane.

"Ah, headmaster Ozpin. Come in, come in." Luke offered to the old man and invited him inside. Ozpin game a small smile and entered the humble Aurum residence. He gestured to the stairs to his room, and patiently waited for the headmaster to lead.

As they entered his room, Luke waited for the headmaster to initiate conversation. "It's come to my attention, Mr. Aurum, that you are interested in enrollment of Beacon Academy. Is this true, young man?" Briefly snickering internally, as he was mentally the senior of the two, he responded. "You have heard correctly, headmaster. But, may I ask a question, if I may?"

Ozpin smiled slightly, and responded, "Ask away, young man." Luke took a moment to think, which was much more an incredibly in-depth conversation with his sons about the course of action that would take place once the small plan was set in motion. "Professor, I know of your uncanny ability to read minds, and my query is more in depth than I'd like. You may receive entry, if you would like." Ozpin was taken aback, his small secret revealed by a student who was not even attending his academy yet. "Very well." He reluctantly stated, Luke already feeling the presence enter his mind.

Ozpin awoke somewhere dark, gloomy, and yet somehow ostentatiously golden at the same time. He looked around and noticed that he was not alone. Twenty figures much taller than he stood tall, and another, much younger in appearance, sat nearby on a golden throne. He had not been this frightened since the gods had cursed him. One of the figures, clad in green, began to advance toward him, but stopped at the voice of the figure on the throne.

"Hello, Ozpin. Welcome to the depths of my psyche. Would you like a drink? Unfortunately, we do not have your cocoa, but Leman has done excellently at somehow replicating ale. Care to partake?" Ozpin stared in disbelief.

 ***Oh, come on, you can't fool me for an instant that after ten millennia sitting down on a golden toilet that he wouldn't try to add flavor to anything.**

 **Anyway, feedback is requested, and I have written and rewritten parts of this for a week, and I'll need feedback for how the primarchs become sired. Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing but the plot. Even then a few things are kinda sorta maybe perhaps similar to almost every other story in RWBY because Monty did it so right we can't mess it up too badly.**

A massive airship moved through the sky, performing its duty amicably. Any member of the Adeptus Mechanicus would immediately be all over the place, trying to appease the machine spirit within. Magnus Red Aurum recoiled slightly when a bitter feeling washed over him as he thought of the religious fanatics. In his own studies, back when the previous universe existed, he found that machine spirits were more a representation of the emotions of those who have used it. Thusly, any machine spirit onboard a chaos vessel would be of chaotic intent, and, similarly, the machine spirit within his father's old armor was a "mini-me" Emperor. He sighed slightly and turned to face Kitten Aurum, his father being very traditional, as he really couldn't rename him fully, due to his titles.

"How does father expect us to ever find _any_ of our brethren in this _madhouse?_ I can barely see. And don't you dare make a joke about that. Lest I remind you of your more, _erotic_ phase?" Magnus semi-joked and threatened. The cat-banana beside him shuddered.

"I thought that we had agreed upon you not bringing _that_ up, and _I_ never bring up the third grade Halloween party." It was Magnus' time to shudder again in memory of that horrid idea. "How was I supposed to know that doing a small magic trick would evacuate a school? It wasn't even that _big_ of a fireball in the first place."

"It was large enough to singe that poor girls' hair, and we're lucky that they never took legal action." Magnus drew breath for a retort, but noticed that someone was listening in to their conversation. She was a full foot and a half shorter than he was, and a full foot shorter than Kitten. She carried a VBCS and as her most noticeable feature, she had a black bow on top of her head. (I do _not_ do well with explaining clothing and other things. Please refer to wikis or previous knowledge, but I WILL try.) "I do believe that we have an eavesdropper, brother." Upon his comment, she visibly tensed.

Kitten turned and noticed her as well, and upon a second glance, and Kitten's first, they noticed that she was reading a book. _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde,_ a classic, within its own right. With practiced grace, they began to walk as one, approaching her with as light an air as possible, to dissuade any tension the best they could. Though, walking in sync and beginning at the same time might not have the desired effect. The two also slowed down to a stop in sync as well, so they're _really_ putting her on edge right now.

"Hi." Began Kitten, again, trying to calm her down. "We noticed that you were eavesdropping on our conversation. Though, I'm guessing that our height was what originally drew your attention away from the classic in your lap." Hearing about the book and the soothing words, she relaxed quite visibly.

"Thank you, and it was." She muttered in a shy voice. The both already knew why she was shy, they were large and imposing figures, towering over her by at least a foot. They didn't blame her for this reaction, as anyone who studies interactions between animals knew, the big ones were scary. Shaking themselves out of their nerdiness, they got back on topic and asked her what their father had asked of them; 'Find your brothers before you get to Beacon.'

"Pardon us, but we were asked by our father to find our brothers when we began to near Beacon. Would you be so kind as to help us?" Magnus queried. She seemed slightly taller at that, as if she knew that she was observant. The reason they asked, however, was that Magnus usually searched for their brothers' presences through his sorcery, but this many hormonal teenagers in one place tended to throw off the effectiveness. "Sure, what do they look like?"

Easier said than done. While they all had their quirks that could identify them quickly, like their appearances, Magnus had one eye, and it _really_ threw off effectiveness at searching. Speaking of appearances, the two brothers' appearances were quite different, and if Blake didn't know they were brothers, she'd say they weren't related. Magnus was tall, and bore a black sleeveless vest over a white, loose-fitted dress shirt with black dress pants and shoes, somehow fitting with his slightly red skin. Kitten, on the other hand, while Magnus had the scholarly look, had the 'I'm following him' look. Caramel brown skin, with the same dress, and while Magnus had no tie, Kitten sported a short and slim black tie, immaculately preened, like a cat.

While she was taking in their appearances in more detail, she was drawn from her thoughts when she heard Magnus suddenly yell out, " _KONRAD,_ YOU ARE _NOT_ A _BAT!_ " Following his gaze, she looked upon their presumed brother, Konrad, apparently, and noticed how disheveled he looked while hanging from the ceiling like a bat*. His hair was greasy, messy, and his clothes reflected a gothic influence, with a cloak/long-flowing coat around him with the full countenance of a gothic nobleman, albeit as if worn with no cleanliness involved in it upkeep. He retreated into his cloak, his face becoming more strained, as if he was not completely okay with how this was going, almost screeching, _"I AM THE NIGHT**!"_

The interaction seemed to have drawn other relatives, as a man with pitch black skin and red eyes, wearing a blacksmith's garb, with a green animal skull motif emblazoned on the chest area dragged a pale man with dark/grayish hair in falconry garb by his…mechanical set of wings(?) and proudly proclaimed in a booming voice, "Brother! We have found more of our brother-friends!" Magnus and Kitten shared a panicked glance as they were both drawn into a bear hug. A bear hug was putting it lightly, as Magnus' face began to contort in rage and pain, and she swore she heard bones crack.

On the matter of appearances again, all their clothing had gothic charm to it. Konrad had the dress of a gothic noble, Magnus and Kitten looked like particularly well dressed gothic scholars, and the two as-of-yet unnamed brothers had clothing of gothic influence or design. A new figure, with long gloves on his very similar blacksmith garb, smacked the other blacksmith on the back of the head, causing him to drop Magnus and Kitten. "You are _weeeaaak_ , Vulkan." The now named Vulkan responded with, "Shut your face, Ferrus. They are friends." Ah, so that's Ferrus.

Vulkan reached to boop Magnus on his nose, and as Magnus' face began to contort again, the unnamed brother spoke. "Vulkan, do not boop the one-eyed chicken." Magnus' face contorted even more. "I AM NOT A CHICKEN, CORVUS!" The falconry practitioner, Corvus, merely shrugged, and Blake sighed. This was going to be a long day.

/

Horus sat amongst his brothers, Sanguinius, Rogal, Perturabo, Mortarion, Jaghatai, Lion, Leman, Roboute, Alpharius and Omegon, and Angron, watching disinterested as Lorgar and Fulgrim did battle with their similar semblances, trying to make the other do the more embarrassing thing. As it currently stood, Fulgrim was using _Persuasion_ to make Lorgar juggle bottles while doing the Kazotsky Kick, and Lorgar using _Powerful Words_ to make Fulgrim try to become a human pretzel to the tune of 'Dancing Queen'. It was not working in entertaining them, as small conversations had broken out amongst them. Rogal and Perturabo had already been discussing how the transport vehicle could be better engineered and built, Jaghatai joining because it was "like watching an airborne snail slither through the air", Lion and Leman were discussing matters of nature, admiring the view from the windows, while Mortarion occasionally let a word in, or two, adding to the conversation, Angron and Roboute had fallen asleep, the wordsmiths were _that_ boring, the twins discussing their own agendas, and Sanguinius and himself making up for the fratricide.

The matter of clothing among the Aurum clan was a big deal, as they had all spent months of funds from various sources making their clothing just right. Horus himself wore a slightly loose-fitting commissar outfit, sans cap, and Sanguinius wore similar dress to Konrad, almost like a vampire with a golden trim on his clothing***. Rogal wore a builder outfit, snug and neither rough or soft, and Perturabo wore very similar dress. Jaghatai wore Mongolian robes with his hair done just like before, with the high-heeled boots. Leman wore Scandinavian Jarl clothing, sans helmet, Guilliman was very Roman, with the chest plate being Ultramarine blue, and Lion wearing very druid-like robes, signifying his relationship with nature.

The twins wore strict Imperial regalia as well, wearing Officio Assasinorum uniforms, sans headgear and tech, Angron wore his own version of his favorite video game class, Beckoning of Service's**** Juggernaut, modified to be more mobile and with less headgear protection. Par for the course with the Imperium, as when you are elevated to a higher position in the Legio Astartes, your helmet is taken away for one reason or another. Fulgrim dressed impeccably, as always, in a masterful three-piece suit modified for more mobility. The other wordsmith, Lorgar, was dressed in somewhat snug robes with larger sleeves, and lastly Mortarion wore a gardener's uniform, but was crossed slightly with a hazmat breathing apparatus. All the brother's uniforms bore the Aquila of the Imperium, and the symbol of their old legions somewhere on their clothing, usually on the chest or back.

The brothers had sort of just found each other, rather than seeking each other out. Vulkan, Ferrus and Corvus had gone off to meet Magnus and Kitten, who had found Konrad hanging from the ceiling again. They had gone out of their way to at least replicate their previous weapons the best they could, though some things obviously could not be made in likeness ever. Or, at least, now. Their father planned to rebuild the Imperium again, now having the knowledge that would happen if their old way repeated itself.

As the airship began to slow, the brothers gathered their belongings, roused each other, and set off to find their six brothers. As they set foot on Beacon Academy's campus grounds, they knew that history would change in inconceivable ways. Except to _one_ person, but he's all in Magnus's head. Probably. Hopefully.

 **So, hope that you've enjoyed the chapter! Feedback is always appreciated, as always.**

 ***Reference to BrutalAftershock's story, "The strange life of a forgotten Primarch."**

 ****Also a reference to Konrad's character there.**

 *****Think Dracula but he is Sanguinius. I hate trying to describe character's clothing.**

 ******Following the RWBY trend of kind of blatant nods to other things, Beckoning of Service is RWBY's Call of Duty.**


	5. Chapter 5

Beacon Academy Student Enrollment Form

Name: Lion El'Johnson Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Lion Sword

Semblance: _Calibanite Pride_. _Calibanite Pride_ allows Lion to control low-level Grimm up to fifty years of age, with the results of testing.

Name: Fulgrim Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Often, and male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Blade of the Laer II

Semblance: _Persuasion_. _Persuasion_ allows Fulgrim to imbue words with sweet, and slightly seductive meaning, allowing low-level Grimm and many weak-willed individuals, but uses it recreationally to make his brothers do amusing things.

Name: Perturabo Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Forgebreaker II

Semblance: _Iron Skin_. Perturabo's _Iron Skin_ allows him to take little to no damage, at the expense of burning through aura quite quickly.

Name: Jaghatai Kahn Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear:

Semblance: _Need for Speed_. _Need for Speed_ increases Jaghatai's damage output relative to his speed, but too little activity has led to the deterioration of muscle mass, and family have joked in passing to a young Jaghatai lying still, slightly twitching, muttering, "vroom vroom".

Name: Leman Russ Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Faunus (wolf)

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Mjalnar, Axe of Helwinter

Semblance: _Pack Alpha_. _Pack Alpha_ allows Leman to "domesticate" young beowulves into becoming incredibly loyal to him.

Name: Rogal Dorn Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Storm's Teeth

Semblance: _Stony Skin_. _Stony Skin_ allows Rogal to increase his defense, similar to his brother Perturabo, but limits mobility. He has been quoted saying, 'I am fortifying this position', and 'I like castles'.

Name: Konrad Curze Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Mercy and Forgiveness, The Widowmakers

Semblance: _Insanity_. Konrad is not of particularly sound mind, taking medication to lessen its effect on his social life and block the memories that bring the worst out of him. Due to its' nature, however, it numbs his inhibitions and becomes incredibly unpredictable in battle, but afterwards must either leave the area and rest, or continue onward, risking his stability even more.

Name: Sanguinius Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Faunus (dove)

Birthdate: In database

Gear:

Semblance: _Black Rage_. _Black Rage_ causes Sanguinius to temporarily abandon his ideals and morals and break into a more primal state of being, abandoning his tactics and launching headfirst into the horde, slaying Grimm faster than many huntsmen could ever hope.

Name: Ferrus Manus Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Forgebreaker the First

Semblance: _Precision_. Due to events shortly after his birth, Ferrus' forearms downward have been removed, and replaced with, at the time, unstable and untested methods for prosthetics. A very rare element that seems to have quicksilver-like properties was fashioned into prosthetics for a young Ferrus. This allows nearly every movement with his arms to be quick, precise, and damaging, if in a fight.

Name: Angron Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Gorefather and Gorechild

Semblance: _Anger_. Similar in effect to Konrad's semblance, Angron, true to name, becomes enraged in battle and becomes very aggressive to anything in his path. Fulgrim and Lorgar are some of the only two who can easily calm him down.

Name: Roboute Guilliman Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Gladius Incandor and Hand of Dominion

Semblance: _Ultrafury_. _Ultrafury_ is used by Roboute as an "all stats up" boost, improving his speed, damage and nearly every other item required for combat effectiveness.

Name: Mortarion Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Silence

Semblance: _Poison Blood_. _Poison Blood_ is surprisingly, a natural occurrence within the body of Mortarion. His blood holds compounds that, while easily denatured into simpler and more nonharmful things, can be used to coat his blade in a poison that, bizarrely, only affects Grimm.

Name: Magnus Red Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Unknown, implied by brothers to be a "chicken"

Birthdate: In database

Gear: The Blade of Ahn-Nunura and The Blade of Magnus

Semblance: _Sorcery_. Magnus' semblance relies heavily on emotion, able to use his semblance to find others, or the power of which what he is able to perform is heavily reliant upon his current emotion.

Name: Horus Lupercal Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Worldbreaker

Semblance: _Warmaster_. Horus, whether lovingly or spitefully, is called this by his brothers and gives Horus enhanced senses and higher thinking capability on the spot, something that anyone in a position of power requires. Tactically, he is a genius with his semblance active.

Name: Lorgar Aurelian Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Illuminarum

Semblance: _Powerful Words_. Similar in nature to Fulgrim's semblance, Lorgar uses similar power, lacking the seductiveness and replacing it with something more akin to orders.

Name: Vulkan Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Dawnbringer

Semblance: _Pyromania_. Simply put, Vulkan is a nice guy with an unhealthy fixation with fire. Seemingly at will, he is able to summon fire that burns through nearly everything thrown at it.

Name: Corvus Corax

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: The Panoply of the Raven Lord and The Korvidine Pinions

Semblance: _Deliverance_. _Deliverance_ is Corvus' ability to control Nevermore of up to one hundred years, reportedly.

Name: Alpharius Omegon Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Unnamed and Unlisted

Semblance: _Hydra Strike_. This shared ability with his twin allows the two to switch places with each other at will and a short-range teleport, measured within ten meters.

Name: Omegon Alpharius Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Male

Race: Human

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Unnamed and Unlisted

Semblance: _Hydra Strike_. This shared ability with his twin allows the two to switch places with each other at will and a short-range teleport, measured within ten meters.

Name: Kitten Aurum

Age: 17

Sex: Celibate and male

Race: Faunus (Chartreux cat)

Birthdate: In database

Gear: Halberd of the Emperor

Semblance: Unlisted

 **AN: Thank you for the support. As always, I own nothing. I threw this together this afternoon to give an idea of how the guys tick. I will need your help with teams and names, however. Good day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, hello there. I bet you're wondering, "WHERE'S MY CHAPTER?! I can simply say, the current chapter I am writing is currently out of steam. So, as I was in my bed, slowly succumbing to the madness, I thought to myself, "Hm, I have an idea!" So this is it.**

 _In the Aurum household, video games are a material that is generally accepted. The Emperors' progeny were born after video games saw their decrease with the Dark Age of Technology, so these games were a completely new subject matter to them. Of course, all good things may start with good intentions, but the often do not end in the expected manner. For example, "Alfabusa was strolling the forests of Swedesia, when suddenly, he gets assaulted by a moose." While I have no doubt in my mind that Karl the Deranged had no idea that that response would come to this video, the result is still pretty good. Thus, the following._

The Emperor, Luke Aurum, had decided one day to introduce his children to video games. They were born after the Age of Strife, where Old Night occurred. The initial reaction was confusion, but intrigue nonetheless. He had given them each an allowance of a set amount of 'lien', the people of Remnant had bizarre ways of tracking money, and set them loose upon the poor and underpaid Entertainment Crossing clerk. Serves him right, though, taking a pristine copy of the original Superb Bario Siblings* at five lien store credit.

He trusted his sons to make their way home safely, as they were his sons (in young bodies, granted) and had their entire legions at their disposal to protect them. When he returned from work, the sight in the (large) living room was akin to that of early M2-3 gaming gatherings. Large piles of empty Mount Moisture bottles were haphazardly tossed into a corner of the room, and there was a sizable hoard of Nacho Triangles in another. _You should have expected this, my lord,_ Malcador spoke in his mind. He allowed himself a small sigh as he looked upon the damage.

Rogal and Perturabo had commandeered a portion of the room for their "pillow fortress" and were playing a co-op base building game that required their full attention. Corvus was playing the most recent Steel Cog Solid game, the graphics improved heavily from the last one, as the twins watched on as Corvus' character stalked around the game in a METAL BAWKS while sneaking around the enemy base, taking out the enemies. There was a table set up where Donjons and Drakes was being played, with Horus as the Warmaster (obviously) as Lion, Fulgrim, Leman, Roboute, Ferrus, and Vulkan had begun to play. Jaghatai, unsurprisingly, was surrounded by empty bottles as he participated in a racing game, where his vehicle's loadout was geared toward nothing but speed, as everything else came afterwards. Konrad and Sanguinius were participating in the grueling challenges that To Software had produced, Progeny of Blood, fighting some sort of great beast. Angron had taken to To Software as well, taking on Damned Souls and fighting for all his life to escape the tutorial alive. Lastly, Mortarion, Magnus, Kitten and Lorgar had begun to play Collection of Sorcery, Magnus of course running Red Blue.

Luke sighed once more. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. He summoned up the usual group and began the usual game. This gaming marathon had continued for several days, and all outside the immediate people in on the information thought that they were on a top-secret mission, or training exercise. Luckily, as it was summer vacation, there were no immediate repercussions besides acute insomnia for a few days and caffeine withdrawals.

 ***Reference to Game Theory**.


End file.
